Batgirl III
Daughter of assassins David Cain and Lady Shiva, Cassandra left her father as a child after she killed a man. After saving Commissioner Gordon's life, she was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Becoming the new Batgirl with Batman and Oracle's blessing, Cassandra later took on the mantle of the Black Bat. Origin Cassandra Cain was conceived and trained with the intention of creating the perfect bodyguard for Ra's al Ghul.. After many unsuccessful attempts to train children from birth in the language of martial arts; David Cain, then a member of Ra's League of Assassins, decided that the answer lay not in a child but perhaps in the child’s “genetics”. He planned to create this "One Who Is All". With Ra's permission Cain searched for the perfect mother for this child, and years later he would find her in the Woo-san sisters, Sandra and Carolyn. They resided in Detroit, and practiced martial arts with each other nearly every waking moment of their childhood in a type of ‘sister's language’. Cain killed Carolyn and goaded the younger sister Sandra into fighting him, building her rage and helping her to see that without her sisters strength and age keeping her down she was the more powerful of the two. Cain then impregnated the woman and led her into the League of Assassins to become Lady Shiva. After birthing Cassie, she left the child to be part of Cain's insane scheme and went on to lead the League. Powers and Abilities Unarmed Combat Due to the harsh training she went through as a child, Cassandra is one of the greatest martial artists in the world and is a master assassin. Some of her feats include shattering brick and stone as well as a sword. She has used nerve strikes and pressure points. She has dodged bullets at point blank range and even disarmed a gunman before the bullet could hit her. She has invented her own styles and techniques. She can lift about twice her weight and carry 230 lbs while running. Reading Body Language She is skilled in being able to comprehend a person's body movements as if it were language or speech, and thus knows what actions a person will use before they actually do. Her ability to comprehend body language enables her to quickly learn new martial arts style, such as learning Escrima from a single sparring session with Oracle. After gaining her speech, her ability to predict movements was lost. However, she trained with Batman intensely and is now back to how she was before. Because of this, she is able to figure out secret identities and disguises. Uniform Cassie wears the costume originally created by Huntress, taken from her by Batman. As Blackbat, she wears her old Batgirl costume with a domino mask. Her cape is torn, and her hands are wrapped in bandages with claws on the fingertips of her gloves. Intellect Cassandra was given some detective training from Tim Drake while they were in Blüdhaven. Equipment Carries an assortment of Batgadgets such as Batarangs, smoke grenades, small explosives, grappling hooks and lines though she rarely uses them. Weapon She is also a master of different kinds of melee and ranged weaponry. Her time with Barbara and the Batman only enhanced her already considerable skills. Category:Protagonists